Haruna Saotome
Haruna Saotome (早乙女 ハルナ, Saotome Haruna) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 14th student on the class 3-A roster, she is the local rumor-monger, manga artist, and a frequent companion of Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki. She goes by the nickname "'''Haru'"'' (or "'''Paru'"'' or "Pal"). She occasionally uses illustrations to express ideas or feelings. She draws the "Mahō Shōjo" ("Magical Girl") manga series, which is very popular in Mahora. Like the other members of the Library Exploration Club (except for Yue), Haruna does well on school tests. If there is a rumor going around in the class, she is usually at the root of it all. It is said that her rumor-spreading abilities are so well developed that she can spread them to the other end of the school in two hours. Biography Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A Haruna only learns about magic later in the story, but that didn't mean she wasn't involved. Kyoto Field Trip Initially she was one of the people to drink the sake and become drunk. The next day she and Yue encouraged Nodoka on her date with Negi Springfield. Although she finds Negi cute she is more of a supporting character pushing Nodoka to her limit with Negi. She later fights with the others against Tsukuyomi's pets and does well enough to make a nice side scene. She later follows Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe to the Kansai Magic Association and that is where she is turned to stone. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest She eventually figured out Negi Springfield's secret at the Mahora Fighting Tournament, as well as the fact that her friends Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka already knew about it. Subsequently, she interrogated them (well, she sketched a manga of her interrogating them and told them that was what she would do to them) until they told her everything. She tried immediately to do a pactio with Negi as soon as she found out (by kissing him the next moment she saw him.) Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars During the trip into the future, Haruna becomes more adept in using her artifact and has proven quite useful, both in combat and in diverting the enemy with her lifelike creations. As of now, she and the rest of the group have returned to the past to stop Chao Lingshen from revealing magic to the world. Powers and Abilities *'Drawing Ability': As a talented manga artist, Haruna possesses incredible drawing speed, using her artifact to create three lifelike golems in two minutes. Her greatest feat so far is creating a mid-level golem in only 2.7 seconds. She is also able to use her artifact to create copies of herself and draw even faster. *'Intellectual Ability': Although Haruna appears wild and excitable, she is very cunning and is able to notice many subtle behaviors among her classmates, such as Yue's crush on Negi, and Natsumi Murakami's crush on Kotaro Inugami. She is also the first to notice the depth of Anya Cocolova and Negi's friendship due to the lack of honorifics used between them. Haruna also has a knack for planning ahead. These abilities make Haruna 3-A's official "rumor-monger", a trait that keeps her in the dark about the existence of magic at the beginning of the series. *'Pactio': Fictrix Comica '''(lit. ''Mangaka): Her artifact,'' '''Imperium Graphices, is a set that consists of a sketchbook, hat, apron, and a feather quill that has the ability to make anything she sketches come to life. The clothing from her artifact materializes over the clothes she is already wearing. She has been experimenting with her artifact, making doodles of aliens, cats and Tama-chan. According to Chamo, the artifact is used for easy summoning of low-level golems. The number and size she can make is yet unknown. At this point, she was shown to be able to create lifelike copies of herself and the other girls in order to fool magical teachers who were after them. Her artifact most likely relies a lot upon her imagination as well as her sketch as the 2D drawing needs more than just that to become a 3D object. **'Golem Summons:' ***'Flying Manta Ray': A golem that can be used to carry people and fly. The manta ray can be piloted by thought through putting the hand in mark above its head. ***'Decoy Chamo-kun Grand March': Haruna draws a number of Chamo's to use for decoy purposes, and for sheilding from massive long range attacks. ***'Donzura': A golem that appears to be a cat with only a pair of small legs and tail. It can transport and protect three people in its mouth. In addition, it can also resist concussive blows and bounce at incredible heights. ***'Jellyfish Hands': As its name suggests, it resembles jellyfish tentacles, that can grab and capture objects. ***'New Inferno Aniki EX': A golem that appears to be a demon. It is assumed it has exceptional prowess, however, its capabilities are unknown. ***'Mister Chief': A recreation of the Halo character John-117 knock off Mister Chief, who wields an AIE-486H heavy machine gun turret and W/AV M6 G/GNR Spartan laser. ***'Sagitta Magica Mini Gun': A machine that operates expensive magical arrows scroll. According to Chamo, if kept shooting for ten minutes, it has tremendous fire power. ***'Shield Maidens': Golems that can shield people between them. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A